Denali
Appearance Many dragons have seen IceWings before. Perhaps in the never-ending battles that took the lives of the many. They were all the same. Some were thin and brash, broad and tempting, or false and pitiless. Possibility these days were rather busy. The streets that once roamed with the pale yellow and red dragons were now mixed with the brown, blues and greens, midnight blacks, and glacial colors of all the dragon tribes. The few IceWings who lived there tended to stay close to one another. They all had different personalities and different colors. And Denali was one of the few who resided there. Few dragons who glanced at him would often compare him to the paling purple of the sky and transparent glass of ice. Merely a growing teen who still had a lot to learn. His body is a rangy long-legged body of a growing young adult, so thin and illusory. His face shaped as a diamond with some fat adding a slight chubbiness to his cheeks always puffing up a bit when he smiles. The sharp loose icicles the color of freshly fallen snow running down his neck, his back, to his thin tail looked jagged and wind swept as he keeps them down not bothering to smooth them out in an elegant way. Rather feeling more comfortable in his current appearance, whether out performing for the crowd or spending free time. His scales don't shine with a cold sheen rather they are miscoloured and merely transparent more like glacial melt water in its brilliant blue in the waters of the cracking ice. They are a light blue brushed with a slight dark blue on top like sheets of ice floes. His underbelly a frosty white so cold to the touch. Pale purple covers his diamond-shaped forehead the same color as the awakening dawn and runs down the scales next to his icicles on the back of his neck and all the way to his whip-thin tail. His neck is a bit shorter but sharp-lined and cranes up high whenever he belts out in song. His long-legged legs are toned with a pale blue color like the sky and his thin jagged claws are deep purple. Deni's eyes are the shade of dark blue like the arctic waters of the Ice Kingdom. But they aren't cold rather warm and soft not a trace of arrogance or bitterness in them. He smiles a toothy grin that's open and welcoming and his voice comes out in a fruity tone so deep and strong in a pleasant way in which he addresses anyone who talks to him or when he sings a silvery tenor sound. Sometimes if you look closely a crinkle can be seen on his left eyebrow as he frowns when annoyed or bothered. Rather a chatty fellow Denali is often seen in social groups with a laid back and relaxed posture. Or you'll see him taking casual strolls throughout town with a rather confident and subtle aura around him. A thick silver ring occupies his third finger on his left hand and a necklace with a single crystal-clear blue diamond adorns his neck. Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Performer)